the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Glen Padgett Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Glen Padgett portrayed one of Martinez's group who raided the prison, he was referred to as "Gunman" ---- What role/roles have you had in the walking dead? ''' I played one of the Governors men that stormed the prison on the mid season finale, I was only there for one day filming and only in one scene where I was shot by Norman Reedus, But I had the time of my life. '''Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? No character just "Gunman" or backstory, actually I had been working on a show called The Originals and Sleepy Hollow, I saw an extra call for someone with firearms experience and I had no idea what show it was for, I got the part and was surprised it was for The Walking Dead, I had a great time and I got to meet some great actors and was honored to be killed by Daryl. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? Yes I'm a watcher and a big fan of the show but have never read the novel or comics. Who are your favorite characters? O'''f the ones that are alive...Rick and Daryl for sure. '''If you were in your characters position would you have stuck by the Governor or would you have ran like Tara? Definitely run when I saw how crazy he was. ' What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show?' Everyone was professional for sure, the director Greg was very understanding and let me do my scene a couple of times until I was happy with it, he laughed at me when I told him I hadn't played Army since I was 12..But serious also since the prison scene took two weeks to shoot. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? The first time I was supposed to be shot and fall down I ask to practice a few times with a safety mat on the ground, when Greg called action and said I was dead I kind of just staggered around a bit and started laughing and said I was sorry, he said no problem I was doing a great job. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Wow...the shock and surprise of walking through a doorway and seeing the prison fence and realizing that this is THE SET of my favorite show and getting to see the walkers up close..they are even more horrible than they look on tv. If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? ''' mmm...I would have to say Hershel, just because he seemed to really care about others more than he did himself. '''Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I have an extra part in the new "Need For Speed" movie due out in march and also the new "Dumb And Dumber Too" and Tyler Perry's r"The Haves and Have Not's" Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Your very welcome, Great talking to you! Category:Interviews